


Countdown to Him

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil and Dan, Smut, Yaoi, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there was a timer that counted down to the day you met your soulmate, would you want to know?" In a world where everyone has a clock on their wrist that counted down until the day they met their soulmate, Dan and Phil's soulmate counters both hit Zero as soon as their eyes met except for one thing... Only Dan knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10: Zero is my lucky number

Note: Im sorry im not good at writing fanfiction so please don’t judge me if it’s bad DX

This Fanfiction was based off this Tumblr Post: http://i.imgur.com/vLxf8pH.jpg

~ = is a time lapse; aka some time later…, etc.  
Words in italics are worded thoughts of the character.  
Words in (brackets) are imagery/actions  
Bolded writing is used for emphasis.

That’s all :D

 

"What time is it?" Phil asks over the skype video as he fixes his fringe.

Instinctively, I looked at my right hand and turn my wrist over, seeing a number of digits changing constantly. I hear a muffled laugh from my headphones.

"Not your Countdown, Dan." Phil says, a grin still pasted on his face. He later realises that he was on his computer the whole time and could check the time whenever he wanted. I rolled my eyes at his naivety.

Although it was completely pointless for me to check my wrist to check the time as the place was already too occupied with a countdown, it had me noticing that lately, my soulmate counter’s been reducing in time rapidly. Normally as the biggest loser in school I wouldn’t even bother to get something like this, since it’d probably read something like 5 billion years. But since everyone was getting one and it was becoming almost as popular as mobile phones, I just shrugged and ended up working at dreaded workplace for a week just to get a fucking "soulmate countdown". Phil had one as well; it seems as though he’s the type to celebrate things that are mainstream, while I’m the type to hate. 

"Curious when you're going to meet your soulmate?" Phil questions me. "You've been looking at your wrist for a while now."

I was slightly embarrassed for getting caught staring at the thing and hoped to god that Phil didn't think that I was one of those people who do nothing except stare at their wrist all day. I immediately swiped my hand away from my face and shifted my attention to the computer screen.

"Not at all." I insisted. "I was just..." I gulped thinking of a lie. "Checking the time, that’s all."

Phil laughs at my use of sarcasm. "Wow Dan." Phil looks at his wrist as well, and I glanced at the screen in anticipation, although I had to pretend to be busy to not look like a complete freak. 

"My countdown’s been getting low lately." Phil finally says. He shows me his counter by shoving it in front of his laptop camera. "See?"

29 days, 10 hours, 16 minutes and 34 seconds was what I read on his timer.

I meet Phil in 1 day and 9 hours, so needless to say I was disappointed.

No wait...No I wasn't. Why would I be disappointed? That’s weird; I shouldn't be saying that about a friend who's a fucking guy, that’s gross. 

While I was busy contempt plating my thoughts, I hear Phil saying goodbye in the background and I looked up to see him waving to me. I waved back a second before the screen goes black and silence hits the room.

Time really passes when you’re having an enjoyable conversation with someone.

~

When I wasn't talking to Phil I was browsing Social Media and stalking the lives of other people since they all seem to have more interesting lives then I do. I’ve only ever gotten friend requests from people who literally wanted everyone in their friends list and now as a result my page is filled with people who complain about trivial issues in their lives; mainly ones about how long it was going to be before they met their ‘soul mate’. As you can see, ever since the Soulmate countdown was invented, literally everyone online was either bragging about how drastically low their time was, or complaining about how long it was. 

Melissa Valentine Posted:  
“OMG 1 week and 9 hours until I meet my soulmate! (heart eyes emoji) Can’t wait!!”

Dana Roberts commented:  
“I wonder whose the lucky guy ;) “

Melissa Valentine commented:  
“I know aye ;)”

Travis Mathers commented:  
“Maybe it’s Anthony.”

Melissa Valentine commented:  
“How about no. (laugh face emoji)”

Jack Holland commented:  
“Nek minute its Dan Howell.”

Melissa Valentine commented:  
“EW no please (Gun emoji) (Sad emoji) I’d rather Anthony.”

I closed my laptop and decided that I should get some sleep after all.

~

I spent the morning trying on clothes and throwing them onto my bed one after until they ended up looking like the layers on a rainbow cake. I pulled out a MCR t shirt that I brought a few years back and slipped it on with great difficulty. The shirt was so tight around my waist that I could barely breathe, and it practically looked like one of Taylor swift’s crop tops. One of the disadvantages to getting huge growth spurts during the teen years, it seems. 

I took a quick glance at the clock and my eyes widen in panic. 

9am. Fuck. I meet Phil at 9:30.

~  
Fuck fuck fuck  
I cursed to myself as ran up the stair case and passed through the crowds of people standing in my way. I yelled “Excuse me!” and “Sorry!” as much as could as I pushed people out of my way to get to the tube as fast as possible. People looked at me as if I was either currently experiencing a mid-life crisis, or as if I was going to be the father of a newborn child soon. God I hope he didn’t leave already. I lifted my right arm up again to check the time again, only to realise that the only thing there was the stupid soulmate counter. Fuck why do I keep thinking this thing is a fucking clock?! What did catch my surprise though was realisation that my soulmate counter literally read 52 SECOUNDS. I had literally 52 secounds until I found out who I was spending the rest of my life with, and right now I didn’t have the time to even think about it.

“It’s probably broken.” I muttered to myself as I continued running. I tried not to care about who my ‘soul mate’ was right now, and concentrated on running at maximum speed, which was really draining the energy out of me right now. 

30 seconds.

I take a turn at platform 5 and head towards platform 6, where he was boarding off the train by now.  
15 seconds. 

I AM LITERALLY DASHING THROUGH THE STAIRCASE OF PLATFORM 6 AS I GASP FOR MOLUCLES OF OXYGEN.

5 seconds.

I can fucking see him, he’s standing in front of the train looking for me. I call out his name, although it probably sounded like I dragged the ‘il’ part a bit too much.

He turns in my direction and as soon as he saw me, I bend down with my hands on my knees, wheezing as I huffed heavily. As I was placing my hands on my knees, the row of pixelated rectangles lined across my soulmate counter caught my eye. 

It can’t be. I thought to myself. There’s no fucking way.

I look up and Phil smiles, waving at me as he flashed the soulmate counter at the back of his wrist to me. His timer still had digits rapidly changing when I saw it, but as soon as Phil and I made eye contact…

Every single number immediately froze at 0.


	2. 9: Ignorance is Bliss

0 years,0 months, 0 weeks, 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes and 0 seconds. 

Those numbers keep haunting me like there’s no tomorrow as Phil and I walked around for a bit after my incident at the train station. Our discussions were regular, like the one we’d normally have on skype about muse and fall out boy, which relieves me from the fact that:

He doesn’t know.

And I knew he didn’t because I’ve been observing his wrist for a while now, and he hasn’t glanced at it ever since that happened. I’ve been wasting the time I’d finally got to spend with Phil outside of video chat telling myself maybe it was broken and it was probably for someone else but somewhere through this logical thinking, I’ve given into insanity, and started accepting this as a fact.

I wasn’t like I actually it wanted to be true or anything, but if this happened to be true then…I wasn’t too sure that it’d be such a bad thing. Am I gay? I asked myself. As me and Phil were at a restaurant ordering food, I was tapping my wrist against the table in frustration, hoping that the counter would eventually snap into its senses and start hooking me up with some girl as my ‘soulmate’ so that I can move on and pretend this never happened. But it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, as the numbers were frozen in place, and wouldn’t budge past a zero as long as Phil was in my sight.

I tried to persuade myself why I’d even bothered to trust this thing so much in the first place since technically it’s just a piece of technology, but the news headlines about couples finding lifelong happiness and gay marriage becoming legal because of this thing was making my argument not convincing. Speaking of which, there was a TV at the restaurant that we were eating in and I glued my eyes to the screen; it was too hard to look at Phil straight in the face after thinking about me being with him as even a possibility.

“Ever since the creation of this Soulmate counter; Gay marriage is now legal in 75% of countries, and recently Britain has started to reconsider their decisions on same sex marriage as a result of this…”

“Fuck…” I hissed under my breath, which was apparently loud enough for Phil to perk his head up from his food.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. “Not a fan of same sex marriage?”

Great job, Dan. Now he thinks you’re some homophobic freak.

“N-No at all.” I quickly protested. “I just remembered that I forgot to do something, that’s all.”

Phil smiles, and then laughs, and seeing it up close as opposed to a poorly lit video made me feel a little awkward. I wasn’t too sure what it was it felt like it was coming to my chest, it wasn’t painful, but more like something warm that caused enough adrenaline to slightly speed up my heartrate. I’d kinda wish that I’d record that moment, just so I could turn it into a gif and save it somewhere where I could rewatch it over and over again. Except that I scrapped that thought, because I was embarrassed for even coming up with something like that in the first place.

“What about you Phil?” I ceased the opportunity. “What do you think about gay marriage?”

“Well yeah, I support it.” Phil tells me, I was almost disappointed that it was a typical answer. “I mean I get called a Gaylord a lot so-“

“Who called you what?!” I didn’t notice that the tone of my voice was a few decibels too high to pass as simply a ‘loud person’ until I saw a few eyes on me, including Phil’s shocked face. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, and even though everything went back to normal, the awkward feeling I had seeping inside me stayed.

“Don’t get so worked up, Dan.” Phil says, breaking the silence. “It was probably just a hater.”

I was too socially awkward to answer back, or even mutter a simple ‘sorry’ like any normal human being would and hated myself for it. I look at Phil and he continues to smile back, as always, to reassure me that he’s not angry. I wasn’t sure why exactly, but I felt like telling him. The feeling of anxiety I got from being awkward was pouring into my thoughts and I started to feel distressed to the point where I just wanted to blurt something out. Preferably I wanted to say an apology or something to start a conversation, but when you’re keeping something big inside it starts to affect your conscience, and in that moment of power you just want to spill the beans. 

“Hey Phil I-“

“Would you like to pay now sir?” A waitress interrupts me unintentionally and I Tighten my lips, giving me time to pull back and rethink my decisions. 

“Yes I would.” Phil answers.

He then hands the money to her but then drops it accidently as soon as their fingers touch and he apologises immediately. Both of them laugh sheepishly and then he bends down to pick up the money and hand it her properly this time. The waitress was pretty, and I might’ve been overthinking it but she was talking in an usually sweet tone with Phil, which I felt almost bitter about and I tried to ignore it. I’m just bitter because he’s flirting with girl, was what I’d told myself but I started to realise that something was wrong with me when I’d notice that I was only ever tense when he smiled at her. He turns towards me again and I straighten my back, keeping my expression as blank as possible. 

“So what were you going to say Dan?” 

He was in an better mood now than when he was after my awkward yelling incident, so I knew that I didn’t want to tell him right now. But then again, should I even tell him at all? I thought about it for a while, and I’ve never really brought this upon myself before, but Phil was the only person I genuinely cared about right now. He’s a youtuber who has thousands of fans, and well, I’m nothing. I didn’t want to lose this bond with no matter what, and maybe he’d be happier thinking that he belonged to someone else, I mean, who knows, maybe the waitress was behind me at the time or something.

“I…I think we should meet again one day.” I started, trying to sound as casual as I could. Dear god, If I’ll live with having awkward moments for the rest of my life, just please let me pull this one lie off. ”Today was fun.”

Phil then leaned forward and stared dead straight at me. I had to concentrate at my fullest to not show anything on my face, nor look away intentionally in order to avoid eye contact. Did I say something wrong? I thought to myself. Fuck. This can’t be true. I didn’t think we’d be friends for long but I just met AmazingPhil today and now he’s never going to want to see me again?

“Dan…” He muttered.

It was nice, hearing him call my name one last time. Fuck it. At this point I’d already bathed in Satan’s holy river of sin, and there was no point in denying the throbbing desire that I had in my chest by now. I leaned closer to Phil and opened my mouth to tell him, and I was not just talking about that fucking soulmate counter. 

“Want to live with me then?”

Out of all the confusion that I’ve been through today, if there was at least one thing that I was sure about, it was that those words were not from my mouth.

-

A/N: Please review/favourite/follow if you actually want to read more so that I can choose whether to continue or stop my story XD If this story ends up continuing the whole way through, then I’m planning to have the first 5 chapters about Dan and the last 5 continuing on from Phil’s perspective x3 Will there be smut? Looks like we’ll never know unless it goes on ;D


	3. 8: Timed Temptation

A/N: Thank you so much for following my selfish request XD Therefore I will continue this story *as much as I can* (Btw I’d just finish reading TABINOF so now I have a more accurate perspective on their life ;D) This chapter contains no spoilers (I think), but it will contain reference which you will most likely not get unless you’ve read the book XD

 

~~ (two because it’s an EXTRA long time skip)

I couldn’t believe that I was doing this, unloading boxes after boxes until I was mortifyingly exhausted after climbing that horrifying long staircase in our new apartment. After Phil brought in the last box containing our stuff, I fell flat onto the floor, sweating to the extent that my hobbit hair was showing, and Phil sat down next to me, leaning onto the coffee table in the lounge. The carpet was soft and comfy, unlike the one at my older apartment, which would have definitely not been as safe to just lie down on. I glanced up at Phil and he looked back down at me, smiling as his glassy aqua eyes looked for a glimmer of light in my dark soul. Then my eyes unintentionally glanced towards his wrist, and then realisation hit me harder than those rocks a group of teens threw at me for wearing a MCR shirt. I was in a dangerous situation, being in the same apartment as someone who was my potential soulmate, being on edge with the boundaries of friendship that I could easier shatter any moment now, and the fact that he was unbuttoning his shirt slightly WAS NOT HELPING.

“Phew. Glad that’s finally over.” Phil huffs under his heavy breathing.

Out of all people, it was me who got to live with Phil, and I haven’t actually got some time to realise just how incredibly lucky that I was. This guy could probably live with someone like Megan fox that could’ve been his soulmate instead, but instead he got a socially awkward, tall nerd like me. I leaned onto my side to take a closer look at him; when was I ever going to get the chance to look at him from this angle again?

“Mhmmm…Yeah.” My tone may a sounded a bit more passive aggressive than usual, which caused Phil to get up.

“I’ll go get us some drinks, if there are any.”

I get up as well to help him look for something to drink (mainly because I knew that wherever we’d find drinks, it was probably not going to be in our empty fringe) but forgetting about the abyss of mess that’s been splattered across the floor, Phil trips over his tripod that laying in the middle of the floor and somehow topples on me. 

Ka-bunk

Bang

“Aw Fuck…” I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head, still not clear as to what had just happened.

“Ah- Sorry!” His voice was a bit louder and clearer sounding than usual, and after wincing from the pain, the first thing I saw was a blob of white with a black coating on top.

I realised 10 seconds later that it was actually Phil vaguely close to my chest with his arms on either side of me, desperately holding him up to not fall onto me and cause an awkward scene. He looked more apologetic, but the slight shade of pink on his fair skin was enough for me to confirm his embarrassment. Now I know that only a sick minded, cruel, heartless bastard would take advantage of a situation and then leave the shame on his best friend; but at this point my all of my dignity had already flown out the window. 

So I concentrated through my headache, and ‘attempted’ to get up, but then I ‘completely and utterly accidently’ kicked Phil’s leg and his body fell flat onto me. #HomoHowellForTheWin

“Oh Crap, I’m So Sorry…” Phil almost whimpers this and curses under his breath, he’s practically red right now, and probably thinking that the he could pass it off because of the heavy lifting.

“Ahahahahahah It’s alright.” I tried to act friendly as an excuse to smile, as if I could wipe that perverted grin off my face. 

Phil’s embarrassed expression then suddenly shifted to a gaze of surprise when he glances down my body. Obviously at this moment I was thinking about some indecent possibilities, but my final shred of denial disillusioned me from that thought. I didn’t bother stopping him from picking up my wrist since it meant I’d be removed from this position and I kind of needed as much detail as possible to use as a reference for later. 

“Dan! Why didn’t you tell me you’ve already found your soulmate?” 

The excitement that arose in his happy grin kind of made me feel down, although it was kind of expected that your friend would be happy for you if you’ve found the love of your life. The rest of the conversation was a blur, I didn’t want to hear him being happy for me so I didn’t run his words through my brain since I’d end up crying myself to sleep. 

All I remember was him noticing the disappointment and sadness in my voice, and I had to lie it off by telling him that I couldn’t figure out who my ‘soulmate of a girlfriend was’. 

 

-

A/n: Sorry if this chapter was a bit too fast paced (Note that the ‘phan’ in this is all in Dans head) and there are grammar errors XD After reading the book I was really pumped and wanted to splatter out all my feels, so I kinda just mushed my ideas into this one chapter (It was meant to be longer but I ran out of time to write sorry DX) Thank you for reading so far :D


	4. 7: Wrong Timing

Phil and I don’t spend much time together even though we’d just started settling in, and we still haven’t established what chores we were going to do yet. He’s actually got a social life and people to talk to, while I chose to spend most of my days at home and browsing on a computer. Recently he’s been coming home late, and I had to admit it was getting to the point where I almost felt like I living here by myself sometimes. No matter how loud I blasted the music from my computer and the sound from my video games, it never seemed loud enough to fill up the silence in my heart.  
Even through my headphones as in was in another room, I could hear the click the door made as it was opened and I head outside my room. Phil’s fringe was pulled back slightly for reasons unknown, and he was wearing his blue, heart patterned blouse he usually wore whenever he was going out.  
“Hey Dan.” He was in a happy mood even though he was tired, which was something I found difficult to relate to. A faint scent of alcohol escapes from his lips; he was probably affected by it somehow, but not enough for me to make a move on him.  
“Where have you been?” I asked Phil as he threw himself onto the sofa in the lounge room. I handed him a glass of water so that he could wash down the alcohol.  
“Out hanging with some of old friends.” Phil answers before he swallows a gulp of water. “You should come along some day; I’ll introduce them to you.”  
“Maybe when we have no Wifi.” I told him jokingly and Phil laughs at my comment.  
“Up for a match in Mario Kart?” Phil asks as he hovers a wii remote over my hand.  
“Heck yeah.”  
I was a pretty arrogant person when it came to this game, and was completely convince that I would win, but I had no idea how alcohol could affect Phil’s body so much. I couldn’t tell whether this was just dumb luck or Phil had been secretly playing Mario Kart when I wasn’t around, but he was literally beating me in every match. It was a bad idea to go easy him and choose a 50cc level.  
“Fuck…” I cursed in irritation. “Have you been practising in secret or something?”  
A cocky smirk that I have never seen Phil make before spreads across his lips.  
“Maybe I’m just getting better than you.” Phil wasn’t really the type to act this conceited unless he was joking or pretty drunk; but later it started to really get to me.  
I got so frustrated that without peeling my eyes off the Tv screen, I let go of one hand off my Wii remote and then attempt to slap his Wii remote so that he’d crash into a wall or something.  
“DAN!!!” Phil almost screeched. “Watch where you’re hitting me!”  
I glanced quickly to see where my hand was, placed somewhere that was definitely making Phil uncomfortable, and then pulled it aback instantly so that I still held my image of “Straight British Guy” in front of Phil. I was disappointed that his body didn't give any kind of a reaction to my touch, even though that would make complete sense, since he was straight after all. Funny how he never even bothered to let go of his Wii remote to defend himself though.

“Oh FUCK, Sorry!” 

It didn’t take long before I started quickly losing focus in the game, as I was too concentrated on feeling bad for Phil. I can’t believe I did that. I hated myself for hurting Phil because something similar happened to me in football, and I didn’t talk to the person for a week. 

“I’m fine, Dan.” Phil comments, as if he’s could my thoughts. “Stop looking so sad already.” He laughs afterwards to light up the mood, and I return it with a sheepish smile.  
It was nice to know in advance that things weren’t going to be awkward between us. And that well, I could stop feeling bad for him now. Although what happened was a complete accident, I knew that if Phil were to invade my thoughts right now, he’d think otherwise. 

~

I ended up anticipating Phil’s return more than usual today, and I ended up making a new video just for the sake of keeping myself busy. I ended up editing this one more carefully than I usually did with my other videos because I wanted to kill as much time as possible without feeling the time slow down. I got up from my chair, a bit more excited than usual, and headed for the door straight away. But one the way to the door, I paused.  
Was I mistaken? I thought to myself, because I could’ve sworn I’d just heard something that was close to a girl’s giggle.  
As the door opened I went over to the fridge to make it look like I was looking for food, and then turned around to see Phil next to a girl that I’ve never seen before. She was pretty, that much I could tell judged by her doll like complexion and dark brown curls  
to top it all off. Before I could even start convincing myself that she was “probably just a friend”, Phil decides to drop the bomb without a second thought. 

“Dan, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Janet.”

Let’s just say that I definitely did not have fun pretending to be the nice guy while holding in my feelings of jealously for the next hour and a half in front of Janet while hearing about how they met in a nightclub. And it wasn’t the kind of jealous that I’d get with other people when they were more successful and talented than me; it was the kind of jealous where I wanted to someone to lose what they had. 

“Phil and I started to get along pretty well a few weeks ago when we first met.” Janet explained with a smile. It was hard to see someone as a good person when you couldn’t feel anything except envy towards them.

“And when I looked my wrist to see that my Soulmate Counter had the numbers Zero,” Phil continued, “I knew that she was the one.”


	5. 6: Losing count

“I knew that she was the one.”  
Those words rewind in my mind as I imagined Phil smiling brightly at Janet with me awkwardly watching them as the third wheel in a corner. I turned over in my bed and tried not to think about it too much. It was bound to happen after all, Phil getting a girlfriend and all since he’s been expressing an interest in women for a while now.  
‘Yeah…It’s better for him this way’. I told myself as the I looked at the zero’s on my wrist.  
But my tears said otherwise.  
~  
This morning I woke up to some loud banging on the walls and I could only assume the worst. ’Maybe it’s the neighbours’, I thought as I got out of bed much earlier than usual. I went outside to see Phil on the floor on all fours, swiping his hands all over the carpet as if he was looking for something. I tried hard to not muffle a chuckle and snuck up towards him quietly so that he wouldn’t notice me. Eventually, his hand swiped over my feet and recognising that it was me, he clutched onto my bare legs.  
“Dan, have you seen my glasses?” He asked, squinting to make sure that it was me and not some burglar.  
“No…I haven’t.” I glanced around to see if he’s left them anywhere.  
He sighed. “I need to find them; I’m going out with Janet today.”  
I paused and stopped looking for his glasses. I continued to watch as Phil crawled around the apartment like a child with nothing except his boxes on, and it was becoming hard for me to not do something to him since he looked so defenceless.   
I glanced inside his room and spotted his glasses case under his bed; he must have accidently kicked it there when he got up. I walked inside his room and gripped his case tightly with one hand. I didn’t want to give it to him. It was difficult, because I knew that he was going to have fun without me and with Janet instead, and that would mean that sooner or later she was going to be his life’s priority. However, I grabbed the case and decided to give it to him anyway, because that was the right thing to do.  
“Have fun.”   
I told him before locking myself in my room immediately; I was going to become a hermit at this rate. If he’d seen me right now, then he would’ve been able to read the unnatural jealousy printed all over my face. Not that he’d understand that it’s because of him if he ever did.  
~  
After around about an hour and a half into my private session of Netflix and chill in the early afternoon, the door opens and Phil throws himself on the couch next to me, arms splayed wide open while he rested his head back on the cushion.  
“Why are you here? Aren’t you meant to be out with your girlfriend?”   
“I didn’t say that I was spending the *entire* day with her, Dan.” Phil said back. “Why don’t you get one as well? You’ve already met her haven’t you?”  
I didn’t realise that I sounded so bitter.  
“Well no…I’m not really interested right now.”  
Can’t exactly say that the person that I’m interested is a female or single now can I?  
Phil takes his arms off the couch and uses them to shift in my direction.  
“Or have you found her already but you’re hiding her from me?” Phil raises an eyebrow.   
“Well N-No I haven’t yet Phil.” I sounded too nervous avoiding the question, and now he’s looking at me in disbelief.  
“So you have found her!” Phil smiles cheekily. “Dan’s in Looooveee. Why don’t you tell her already?”  
“I can’t.” I flinched realising that I answered that question a bit too bluntly. “I-I mean she’s not into me. And I can tell you now that she’s not going to believe me even if I do.”  
Phil looks at me with a serious expression on his face and thinks for a bit.   
“Then just talk to her anyway; even if you’re meant to be her, she won’t fall in love with you unless you make a move, Dan.”  
I turned my wrist over and brushed my thumb across the soulmate counter.  
“Phil…Can I ask you something? Don’t get angry though.”  
“Yeah what is it? Go ahead.”  
“How can you be so sure that Janet is really ‘the one’? I mean it’s not like you’ve seen your soulmate counter tick to zero as soon as you met her eyes, you might’ve seen someone else and that person could be your real soulmate.”   
“Wait, what? What are you talking about Dan.”  
“You know what, nevermind.”   
There was no use in continuing this conversation since I wasn’t planning on telling him the truth anyway. I get up to leave but Phil grabs my arm to stop me from going any further.   
“Dan! Tell me the truth.” His tone was starting to get colder, which meant that he was getting angry.  
“There’s nothing left to say. It was just a hypothetical example.”  
“What have you been hiding from me, Dan?! You’ve been avoiding me lately, You’re always in your room and when I’m with Janet I can tell you’re not happy Dan. So I stopped bringing her home and even ended my dates early for you! What exactly is going on, DAN?!”  
It was the first time Phil yelled at me, so it hurt a lot more than I thought it would.   
I chose not to say anything. Because I was too busy concentrated on not crying in front of him.  
“Dan!” He yanked my arm harder.  
I looked up and faked a laugh. “I was just getting a bit irritated that you’re so worked up with going out with Janet that you forgot our yearly tradition of making ‘Phil is not on fire’ videos, that’s all.” I then apologised to him and locked myself in my room, covering myself with my bedsheets and contemplating my decisions.  
I wasn’t brave enough to tell him how I felt, and I guess I’ll never be at this rate. 

 

-

 

A/N: For this Chapter I couldn’t make up my mind on how everything was going to get laid out. I knew that I wanted Dan and Phil to have an argument, but I wasn’t sure when to put it in (at first I was going to make this entire chapter a flashback, and then imply the argument at the beginning, but I scrapped that idea). Next Chapter onwards is from Phil’s Perspective, please look forward to that! :D


	6. 5: Anti Clockwise

Phil P.o.v

~

I watched as Janet sobbed, repeating the words “I’m sorry Phil” over and over again like a song that been repeated too many times. It was so sudden that I didn’t even realize it before I saw them with my own two eyes, she was hugging someone else, but I wasn’t convinced but it until they kissed. She looked really happy with her, much happier then when she was with me and I was disappointed in myself for not being able to do that myself. For some reason though, I wasn’t angry, or even sad. I was just surprised, because frankly, I did not expect her soulmate to be someone she’s already known for a long time. 

I patted Janet on the head to comfort her. “If you knew that she was your soulmate all along, then why did you go to me?”

She sobbed for a bit and then wiped away her tears. “It’s not easy accepting who your soulmate is sometimes.” She sniffed, I wasn’t expecting her to be so guilty about it. Most girls who wanted to end the relationship either just said it bluntly to me, or didn’t even care about me finding out that they cheated on me; so I appreciated Janet’s sense of remorse.

Within the last few minutes before our relationship came to an end permanently, I held her tightly and comforted her in silence. 

 

~

 

“So you and Janet aren’t together anymore?” Dan asks in curiosity, I had already told him that we broke up, but for some unknown reason he asked again, as if for confirmation.

“Yeah…It’s such a shame though, the first girl I’ve dated in London turned out to have another girl as her soulmate.”

“You don’t seem sad though.”

He was right. I wasn’t sad for some reason, even though I treated her and cared for her as if she were my soulmate. Our relationship was strange, because even though I was the only person who took it seriously, I never felt the urge to hold her hand, kiss her or go beyond that.

“The earlier you move on, the better.” I commented. I may have said that in a tone which sounded a tad more depressed than I actually was. I wanted to brighten up the mood, so I held up his hand up and lightly tapped our soulmate counters together, wrist on wrist. “Hey look, we’re Soulmate buddies!” I cheerfully announced.

“Wow Phil, really? Soulmate buddies?”

I looked up to see that Dan’s face was a tad redder than it should be, so I started pulling my hand back in hesitation. I deducted that it might’ve just been because Dan has gotten a bit shy talking to me since we had an argument not too long ago, but Dan is not a shy person. He was socially awkward, made mistakes, and mumbled a lot, but he was not shy. I might’ve been staring at him too much because he snapped back into browsing position out of a sudden, and fixated his eyes on the monitor as if a bunch of electromagnetics were pulling his eyes in. 

I looked at my wrist and scanned the zero digits flashing on the screen. ‘If Janet wasn’t the one for me, then who was it?’ I was starting to wish I’d had paid attention to my soulmate counter more often, but the days and time kept constantly changing depending on where I went, so I stopped looking at it for a while and eventually forgot that it was even there. Now I wish I remembered to check it every once in a while so that I had a better idea of who it could be. However, I felt a bit relieved from my situation because Dan was there, except for the fact that he seemed a bit, well…unwilling to look? At first speculated that he was hiding someone from me, but these days all he’s been doing is editing videos, planning them, and then going back to another video gaming session. 

“Hey Dan?” I asked him, curiosity rising from the amount of questions I had in store to ask him.

“Mhmmm?” Dan sometimes makes a ‘mhmm’ sound to respond to me when he’s in the zone on his laptop.

“Why aren’t you looking for your soulmate?” I questioned him. “Or even spending time with them?”

He unexpectedly closed his Facebook, the only social media tab that he had open, and he stared at me dead in the eye.

“I already am.”

A few minutes of silence passed between us, and within those minutes my entire mind was blank, like a newly opened word document. I didn’t even know how to physically respond to that, was he even being serious right now? At this moment, memories of him flowed into my mind, as if I was convincing myself that this was true. I’ve always known that Dan stared at me unusually a lot, but I’ve always thought that he was just doing what any other of my Fans would do, just stare. It was a completely harmless act, yet it meant a lot to be stared, it could either mean something really bad or something really good, such as seeing one of your favorite Youtubers in the flesh. Eventually I broke the silence laughing for no particular reason.

“Wow good one Dan…” I continued to chuckle. “You nearly got me there.”

Dan opened his mouth slightly, as if he were about to say something, but then closed it again and frown. Taking a closer look at his face, it was almost as if I could read his thoughts in that exact moment.  
_‘I knew you wouldn’t believe me.’ _Was what I could read from his face, and that was enough for me to start feeling bad for taking his subtle confession lightly.__

__

__But how was I meant to respond seriously? I didn’t see Dan that way, at least I didn’t think so, but more than anyone else, I wanted him to be happy. So was there any way for me to bring joy to his life, without being involved with him non-platonic wise? I took a look at my wrist again and contemplated my thoughts, I knew that the possibility of Dan being my soulmate was high, for a number of reasons, but I can’t just move onto another person that quickly, I’m not Lucy._ _

__“You know what Phil?” Dan speaks up. “Let’s just forget about all of this and get our Soulmate counters removed.”_ _

__“What, why?”_ _

__“I mean, there’s literally no point in wearing them anymore. We know that we’ve already met our soulmates so why do we still need them anyway?” Dan did well at pretending to be cold hearted in the first sentence or so, but I definitely heard his voice crack at the last few words. He was just acting like he didn’t care so that I could forget about it and move on like none of this happened. A sense of sadness overfilled me since I’ve realized that Dan’s done so much for me just by filling in the empty ‘best friend’ blank that I had in my life and how I lived through it selfishly, as if I was the only one who needed the butter to my popcorn (I liked buttered popcorn)._ _

__I wasn’t sure at this point whether or not I was going to accept the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my life with a guy, and not with a girl like Janet as I’ve always thought of, but just for this moment, the priority in my mind was Dan.  
So I pushed Dan down like I would do to a pillow before bed, and gently brushed my lips across the soulmate counter on his wrist. I did this because I wasn’t ready for proper skin on skin contact and even though it was barely anything, I could tell he was feeling something alright. _ _

__“P-Phil…?” Dan actually mumbled to me, he usually only did that to new people that he’s met._ _

__“Don’t remove the soulmate counter just yet, Dan.” I stated. “Keep it on you…For now.”_ _

__Dan doesn’t say anything back and just nods, blushing bright red. Did I really sound that seductive?_ _

__Watching Dan look fragile as he laid on his back quietly while I was over him like a lion and his prey made me feel so empowered all of a sudden. Power never slipped into my hands that often, mainly because Dan was always the one who wielded it, since I could never be trusted with any kind of authority whether it be the player one in video games or the director of something. But now that I’ve had it, it would be a waste to just get up and pretend nothing happened, I mean, what if Dan was the one doing this to me next time? I couldn’t be careless around him anymore, not after knowing how he sees me through his dark and seemingly soulless eyes._ _

__However, Just when I was just about a girl’s fanfiction dream come true, the door bell rings and I was forced to get off of Dan and open it. Opening the door, I carefully did so that the person outside, a delivery man, could only see me and not Dan; I had better body and mind control then he did. The man scans the label on one of his packages carefully._ _

__“Delivery for Dan Howell?” He asks._ _

__“Yes, I will give that to him.” I reach for the package._ _

__“But he has to sign it.”_ _

__“I can do that for him.”_ _

__The man knew that he wasn’t bothered to stay for long since he had a lot of deliveries to make, so he let me off the hook for not dragging Dan outside to sign a single small package. I close the door and look at the package, a bit frustrated, but relieved at the same time that we were interrupted._ _

__“Dan…”_ _

__“I’m sorry I brought something from the internet recently and wasn’t expecting to arrive so soon.” He says this as he hugs a pillow tight to his body. Typical Dan buying useless things from the internet, not that I was one to complain, but for some reason, I couldn’t helping smirking._ _

__“It’s your loss.”_ _

__He pouts at my comment, although he knew that I was just joking._ _

__

__  
  
_A/N: Sorry if Janet’s and Phil’s break-up was a bit sudden, I wanted it to end quick and straight to the point so that I could focus on Dan and Phil (I had a draft version of this chapter where I elaborated on it more, but I’m sure you guys wouldn’t want to hear me ranting on about it since this is supposed to be Phan not PhilXOC XD). P.S. Ironically, after writing this chapter I had a dream where I was about to see Dan and Phil do it but then I woke up DX_


	7. 4: Pain that shows that you care

It’s been a few days since that happened and I could never find a way to stop thinking about it. It bothered me a lot that I actually considered ‘going all the way’ with Dan at the time, and just remembering it made me felt the embarrassment coming back from the inner depths of my dark memories.  
  
  
“Phil?” A familiar voice calls me back into reality. “Are you okay, you’re kind of spacing out.”  
  
  
I blink once or twice and transition back into reality: I’m holding a glass filled slightly with alcohol (red wine), and I’m wearing a white long sleeve, buttoned up blouse, contrasted with a black tie. I look into the distance to see Dan surrounded by a cluster of other Youtubers, and I look down to see a colourful patch of Tyler Oakley’s hair.  
  
  
“Oh! Yeah, everything’s fine.” I take a quick sip from the glass that I was holding to get another one of my senses working again.  
“Oh okay then, I was just making sure.”  
  
  
Then I had a realization; surely Tyler would know about that kind of stuff right? I had a habit of avoiding conversations like these, especially when Dan was around, but I considered this situation an unavoidable case. And besides, at least now I had a conversation starter, so it’s a win-win situation right?  
  
  
I looked at my wrist, and then back at him. “Have you found your soulmate yet?”  
  
  
“No, Not yet.” Tyler responds, still smiling. “But I wonder who the lucky guy is. Have you?”  
  
  
“Well…” I hesitated to answer. “Yeah I have.”  
  
  
“Oh, really?” He says happily, clapping his hands together once. “Do you know who they are?”  
  
  
“No, I’m not really sure yet.” I answered. “But I guess you could say I have a few starters.” I glance at Dan for a split second, but instantly shift my attention back to Tyler. “Hey, Tyler?”  
“Mhmmm…?”  
  
  
“This just a completely hypothetical question but…”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“What would you do if…”  
  
  
He tilts his head to the side slightly. “Yeahhhh…Go on…”  
  
  
“You found out that your one true soulmate…Was a Girl?”  
  
  
Tyler wasn’t drinking anything at the time, but I could imagine, due to the expression on his face, that if he had a mouthful of red wine stored in his cheeks right now; then I would end up looking like an axe murderer for the rest of the day.  
  
  
“Welllll...” Tyler finally managed to say. I knew asking was a bad idea. “I would just roll with it, honestly.”  
  
  
“You would?” I questioned. “Wouldn’t you feel weird or anything about it?”  
  
  
“Well yeah, of course I would,” Tyler speaks. “But if she’s my true soulmate then that also means that it’s saying that I’d be at my maximum happiness if I was with her. The only thing that would be affected is the fact that it contradicts the way I portray myself, but that’s all.” Tyler raises an eyebrow at me. “Is there a reason why you’re asking me?”  
  
  
“What, noooo.” I shake my head. “I was just curious.”  
  
  
I looked over in the distance to see Charlie Macdonnell join Dan’s little social group of Youtubers, and I watched as his face instantly lit up from seeing him. For a second, I felt a physical throb in chest and it actually ached; I was more confused than hurt because it was so sudden. “You’re the guy who asked for a hug a while back!” I hear Charlie exclaim with enthusiasm. “Ummm Yeah, I was.” Dan answered. I could see that he was embarrassed because his face was becoming pink and he looked away for a few seconds. ‘It’s probably just the alcohol’, I told myself.  
  
  
But he wasn’t even holding a glass.  
  
  
Tyler looks in the same direction that I was, and looks back at me. “Just curious, eh?” Judging by the tone of his voice, I could tell that he caught on.

“It’s not what it looks like.” I was still staring at Charlie talking to Dan at the time that I said that and it wasn’t until later that I realized that I sounded a bit irritated.

“Righhhtttt.” Tyler agrees unwillingly. “Let me just go over there for a second then, to make you feel better.”

Tyler then approaches Charlie Macdonnell directly, greeting him politely as they both shook hands and introduced themselves. During his conversation with Charlie, Tyler glances at me for a second, and through the glint of his eyes I could tell he was telling me something. ‘Don’t Waste this.’ Was what he told me, or at least I thought so. I took in a deep breath and pushed away my dignity to the inner depths of my soul and walked up to Dan, still smiling from his talk with Charlie.  
“Hey.” I wave at him briefly. “I saw you talk to Charlie.”

He chuckled. “Did you see the sheer happiness in my eyes when I did?”

I smiled at him. “Yeah I did, I could tell you were excited.”

He grinned wildly. “He finally knows about my Youtube channel! Apparently he was shocked to discover me on the Youtube homepage later that week and felt bad that he didn’t recognize me. I told him it was okay though, my heart’s healed now, and oh yeah I told him about you as well, Phil.”

I can’t believe that I was even thinking this right now but if making out with Dan meant that he could stop talking about Charlie for a few minutes for me to calm down, and then I’d do it. I touch my chest with my other hand slightly, it was still aching, but there wasn’t anything wrong with me. I felt a strange sense of bitterness towards Charlie even though he sounds like a really nice guy, what was wrong with me?  
It was becoming difficult for me to keep smiling in front of Dan, so luckily around the same a female Youtuber came up to me and started talking. I was sure that Dan wanted to talk to Charlie Macdonnell right now anyway, so I shifted my attention to her and continued talking until gradually more people joined in, distancing me away from Dan. “What’s your Youtube channel’s name?” One of the female Youtubers asked. “The name of my Youtube Channel is Amazingphil, I make vlogs and challenges with my friends.” I then asked everyone else what their Youtube channels were about, and I learnt that some of them were vloggers, singers, beauty gurus and cooks. I kind of wondered how Dan was doing right now, but I couldn’t look behind me because I was talking to someone.

 

~

 

After a long day of socializing with people, I spent the rest of the night flopped onto my couch in the lounge room with my phone in my hand. I was browsing through my tweets until I paused at one that was posted by Dan. As I read the tweet, my eyes widen at the every word that processed into my mind. I re read the tweet a few times, trying to interpret it differently every time but upon realizing that doing this was completely pointless; I turned off my phone and left it face down next to me as I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. This was my attempt to stop thinking about Dan, but he was invading my mind like a swamp of Ants would do to a sugar cube laid on the ground. Naturally, eventually the sugar cube gets eaten up, and all that’s left are the ants.

[Danisnotonfire Tweeted:  
I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone.]

 

 

 

_**A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter three times because I wasn’t satisfied with how it went out in the other two DX P.S I tagged this story ‘smut’ but it turned out being more Fluff because I didn’t want to rush things OnO Sorry about that, Maybe next time ;D _ ****_**_


	8. 3: (Smut) Within the palm of my hand

**Warning: The following chapter has smut (Sexual content). Please skip to the next chapter if you do not wish to read it, it is a censored version of this chapter with different scenes added (and a brief idea of what happened in this chapter without you having to read it). The story, however, will continue onwards from the Smut chapter.**

  
  
~~  
  
  
My afternoon was filled with unanswered questions and I noticed how they all linked to Dan. I tried to find a way to get myself out of this continuous cycle of thoughts by making more videos, but since my soulmate counter was on my dominant hand, it became a constant reminder of Dan. Absolutely nothing I did could stop me from thinking about Dan's huge smile when he was talking to Charlie Macdonnell. I tend to dwell on Dan's smile a lot, but it's just that the way he looked at Charlie...It looked as if all his dreams had come true, and I felt a bit sad that wasn't apart of them. Not that I ever expected to be a part of them in the first place, but it still hurt to know the truth.  
  
  
And then there’s the pain in my chest when I watched then talk to each other. To my surprise, Dan felt the same way as well, so whatever was going on with our bodies, we might have passed it on to each other. I glanced at Dan as he ate his lunch on the table opposite to me while browsing his phone. He was giggling, but I couldn't tell who he was talking to, or what he was looking since the back of his phone was facing me.  
  
  
"Who are you talking to? Charlie Macdonnell?" I asked, a bit too bluntly for a casual conversion starter.  
  
  
“No...Just..." He laughed for a while, and then flashed his phone at me. "These comparisons of Sherlock and a beaver are just…" He chuckles.  
  
  
Picture that he was looking at: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/39/d3/f0/39d3f08d9018587c55afb15ff4471f80.jpg  
  
  
I looked at his phone and once I saw the picture that he was looking at; I immediately felt bad for assuming something it to be else. I faked a laugh to hide my guilt, although it didn't change the fact that I was clearly worried about him talking to Charlie. Dan pulled his phone back and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
  
"Why did you mention Charlie? That was very specific of you, Phil."  
  
  
I flinched slightly. "N-No particular reason..." I wanted to change the subject fast. His tweet was the first thing that came to my mind. "Oh yeah, Dan, What was that tweet about?" I asked him, hoping to know more about the chest pains in the process.  
  
  
He didn't look at me and kept browsing on his phone. "I was talking about my soulmate."  
  
  
"Oh..." Was all I could say; did he just bluntly imply that it was about me?  
  
  
"Why are you asking? What with you today Phil?" I could tell that he was slightly irritated, or rather, suspicious of me and I didn't know how to respond.  
  
  
What was wrong with me? I looked at my wrist and wiped my thumb across the surface of my soulmate counter. How long as it been since I've dwelled this much on these numbers like this?  
  
  
"I don't know either...Dan." I told him. He could tell that the drastic change in the tone in my voice, so he looked up to face me. "Sometimes I don't get it myself, but when I'm with you it’s like ants to a sugar cube." He looked at me in confusion.

"Ants to a sugar cube?" He asked me sarcastically.  
  
  
"Yeah, the sugar cube stands tall, but it eventually gets overtaken by the ants until all that’s left are the ants." Dan continues to look confused, but I think that he gets the point.  
  
  
“So...Am I the ants?”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“And you’re the sugar cube?”  
  
  
“...” I turn away from his face and get up since I was getting uncomfortable to admitting things that I didn’t fully understand myself. “I wonder how my Youtube Channels doing right now…”  
  
  
“Phil.” Dan gets up as well, walking behind me. “By any chance, did your chest ever hurt when you watched me talk to Charlie Macdonnell?”  
  
  
“Wait...How did you…”  
  
  
He grips onto his chest. “Is it an aching feeling that you feel, and you don’t know why it’s there but at the same time you’re constantly bothered by someone you shouldn’t be bothered by?”  
  
  
“How did you know all of that?!”  
  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment. “Because I felt the same way about you.” He stepped closer to my face looked at me straight in the eye. “Don’t let my hopes up Phil, do you feel the same or don’t you?” Out of habit, I was going to look at my wrist again to contemplate my thoughts but Dan grabs it and covers up the numbers. “Forget about that whole ‘Soulmate’ Bullshit for now Phil, I don’t need a couple of zeros to prove my feelings for you.”  
  
  
I pursed my lips. I didn’t understand how Dan could just accept things so easily, always going along with the flow but at the same time always managing to control the situation. While for me...I was always denying the things that I didn’t want to come out and admit to myself, and as a result always end up running away.  
  
  
I looked down to think about it more, but then noticed a slight bump on Dan’s jeans, was his crotch always this big? Dan immediately lets go of my wrist and turns around, completely red faced to his ears and embarrassed.  
“S-Sorry. I was holding your hand and I guess I got a little bit excited or something.”  
  
  
I too, was embarrassed at the situation but I decided that there was one other way that I could test my feelings for Dan, and I knew that this one method was effective, but risky. I mentally pushed away my pride and dignity and turn to Dan’s back, wrapping my arms around his waist. My heart immediately reacts, and starts to thump louder through my chest.  
  
  
“Let’s...Experiment.” I told him.  
  
  
“Wait-wha-” He stuttered nervously, catching onto what I was referring to in an instant.  
  
  
“It can’t hurt right? This way I’ll be able to confirm whether or not I like you, and I’ll be able to fix your little problem in the process.” I brushed my hand across the front of his jeans and fondled around his belt until I heard a ‘Click’ sound.  
“Stop this Phil, You’re going to regret this.”  
  
  
“Not really, There’s nothing to be ashamed about, I’m just testing the waters of my sexuality.” I zipped down his jeans. “And besides, I know you won’t tell anyone.”  
  
  
I didn’t really have a detailed picture in my head on how I should start this, or even do this. But somehow as I was getting into the mood; I let my fingers do their job based off the knowledge my brain had absorbed from the fanart that people have drawn of us. I slide my fingers inside his boxers and let the tips of my fingers brush across his crotch carefully. I was being extremely delicate since I didn’t want to hurt him and that I had zero experience in this this. Wrapping my fingers around his cock one by one, I felt it stiffen and twitch in my grip and I began to caress the tip with my thumb gently.  
  
  
“Ah-” Upon realising that he going to moan, Dan immediately covers up his mouth.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” I asked him, still holding onto his cock.  
  
  
“It’s embarrassing, Phil.” Dan retorts, back to his sarcastic self. “I wasn’t exactly planning on letting my best friend hear me make the sounds I would in bed today.”  
  
  
I smirked slightly in the realisation that Dan was in a very vulnerable position right now, and that I was in control of it. ‘I wonder what Dan looks like when he’s moaning…’ I thought to myself as I automatically started to touch his cock rhythmically, feeling the soft texture of his skin rubbed against the palm of my hand as I did so.  
  
  
“Mhmnsgshsh!” He covered his mouth to muffle the sound of his moan.  
  
  
My heart was racing and I could feel my face burning up and dripping in sweat as I held onto Dan. I clenched my thighs together, hoping that the feeling that I had in my pants meant something else, but sadly, the lump on my jeans said else so. It felt natural in a situation like this to feel this way, but I knew that it wasn’t just that. More than just have sex with Dan and touch him, I wanted to sleep next to him, hold his hand, kiss him and be the reason for his smiling face. These things sound seemingly normal, but I knew that if I wanted to do these things with Dan, then it meant he meant to me so much more to me than just a best friend.  
  
  
I was so self-absorbed about my thoughts that I didn’t notice that I had Dan’s translucent seminal liquid dripping on the palm of my hand until I heard him gasping loudly. ‘Or rather, semenly normal.’ I thought to myself and tried not to laugh at my own pun since it would ruin the moment. I looked at my hand to see that the liquid was gradually dripping onto my soulmate counter, and I hoped to god that I could wash that up later. Dan glances in my direction.

“Why do you keep staring at it? *huff* that’s gross Phil, *huff* go wash it off or wipe it with a tissue.”

“It kind of looks like the glue I saw the other day at a DIY store.” I continued to observe the way that it dripped down my fingers, fascinated by how millions of his unborn children were literally just dripping from my hand.

“Did you seriously just compare my body fluid to glue?” Dan joked, although I could tell that he was running out of breath quickly.

I looked at my finger and there was a tiny droplet of Dan’s body fluid on the tip of it.

“I wonder what it tastes like.”

“Phil Don’t-”

I plopped a finger in my mouth and let my tongue absorb the flavour as Dan stared at me in complete shock. My facial expression suddenly changed from curious to disgust and I covered my mouth, looking away as if I’ve just drunk some tomato juice.

“Aw-That was horrible.” I commented, it doesn’t taste as good as they make it out to be in the movies and stuff.

“Gee. Thanks Phil, I told you not to taste it.” I could tell that he was a bit hurt about me not liking the taste, so I decided to liven things up a bit.  
“I’d still drink it over cheese though.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I guess that’s a compliment, coming from you.” He glances down at my pants.

“Phil...Are you hard?”

Oh. I’d completely forgotten about that. I turn away in to the direction of my room in embarrassment.

“Its fine, I can take care of it myself by searching up a picture of Susan Boyle.”

“...I’m not sure in what context I’m supposed to take that as.”

“Dan!”

He chuckles. “Are you sure you don’t want my help though? Because I’d gladly offer.”

“That’s okay; I mean I’ve done a lot today so…” I knew that I couldn’t just leave things this way, with Dan questioning whether or not what I just did actually meant anything to me, so I decided to put his thoughts at ease. “Oh yeah, Dan?”

“Hmmm?”

“I like you.”

I closed the door to my room and didn’t even turn around to see his reaction. I knew Dan well, so that I know right now, how big the grin on his face was. The loud “YESSSS!” I heard through the walls of my room pretty much confirmed all of my thoughts about Dan.

 

A/N: Wow, this was a much later update then usual DX Sorry about that, I had things to study for and I wasn’t sure how to portray the situation properly. Finally this story has some actual smut and it fulfils its tag :’D This was my first time writing something like this, so I pretty much just filled in the spaces with some innuendos and a loadful of Dan and Phil references. XD Hope you liked it!


	9. 3: Soft Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the censored version of Chpater 3 XD

  
  
~~  
  
  
My afternoon was filled with unanswered questions and I noticed how they all linked to Dan. I tried to find a way to get myself out of this continuous cycle of thoughts by making more videos, but since my soulmate counter was on my dominant hand, it became a constant reminder of Dan. Absolutely nothing I did could stop me from thinking about Dan's huge smile when he was talking to Charlie Macdonnell. I tend to dwell on Dan's smile a lot, but it's just that the way he looked at Charlie...It looked as if all his dreams had come true, and I felt a bit sad that wasn't apart of them. Not that I ever expected to be a part of them in the first place, but it still hurt to know the truth.  
  
  
And then there’s the pain in my chest when I watched then talk to each other. To my surprise, Dan felt the same way as well, so whatever was going on with our bodies, we might have passed it on to each other. I glanced at Dan as he ate his lunch on the table opposite to me while browsing his phone. He was giggling, but I couldn't tell who he was talking to, or what he was looking since the back of his phone was facing me.  
  
  
"Who are you talking to? Charlie Macdonnell?" I asked, a bit too bluntly for a casual conversion starter.  
  
  
“No...Just..." He laughed for a while, and then flashed his phone at me. "These comparisons of Sherlock and a beaver are just…" He chuckles.  
  
  
Picture that he was looking at: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/39/d3/f0/39d3f08d9018587c55afb15ff4471f80.jpg  
  
  
I looked at his phone and once I saw the picture that he was looking at; I immediately felt bad for assuming something it to be else. I faked a laugh to hide my guilt, although it didn't change the fact that I was clearly worried about him talking to Charlie. Dan pulled his phone back and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
  
"Why did you mention Charlie? That was very specific of you, Phil."  
  
  
I flinched slightly. "N-No particular reason..." I wanted to change the subject fast. His tweet was the first thing that came to my mind. "Oh yeah, Dan, What was that tweet about?" I asked him, hoping to know more about the chest pains in the process.  
  
  
He didn't look at me and kept browsing on his phone. "I was talking about my soulmate."  
  
  
"Oh..." Was all I could say; did he just bluntly imply that it was about me?  
  
  
"Why are you asking? What with you today Phil?" I could tell that he was slightly irritated, or rather, suspicious of me and I didn't know how to respond.  
  
  
What was wrong with me? I looked at my wrist and wiped my thumb across the surface of my soulmate counter. How long as it been since I've dwelled this much on these numbers like this?  
  
  
"I don't know either...Dan." I told him. He could tell that the drastic change in the tone in my voice, so he looked up to face me. "Sometimes I don't get it myself, but when I'm with you it’s like ants to a sugar cube." He looked at me in confusion.

"Ants to a sugar cube?" He asked me sarcastically.  
  
  
"Yeah, the sugar cube stands tall, but it eventually gets overtaken by the ants until all that’s left are the ants." Dan continues to look confused, but I think that he gets the point.  
  
  
“So...Am I the ants?”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“And you’re the sugar cube?”  
  
  
“...” I turn away from his face and get up since I was getting uncomfortable to admitting things that I didn’t fully understand myself. “I wonder how my Youtube Channels doing right now…”  
  
  
“Phil.” Dan gets up as well, walking behind me. “By any chance, did your chest ever hurt when you watched me talk to Charlie Macdonnell?”  
  
  
“Wait...How did you…”  
  
  
He grips onto his chest. “Is it an aching feeling that you feel, and you don’t know why it’s there but at the same time you’re constantly bothered by someone you shouldn’t be bothered by?”  
  
  
“How did you know all of that?!”  
  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment. “Because I felt the same way about you.” He stepped closer to my face looked at me straight in the eye. “Don’t let my hopes up Phil, do you feel the same or don’t you?” Out of habit, I was going to look at my wrist again to contemplate my thoughts but Dan grabs it and covers up the numbers. “Forget about that whole ‘Soulmate’ Bullshit for now Phil, I don’t need a couple of zeros to prove my feelings for you.”  
  
  
I pursed my lips. I didn’t understand how Dan could just accept things so easily, always going along with the flow but at the same time always managing to control the situation. While for me...I was always denying the things that I didn’t want to come out and admit to myself, and as a result always end up running away. I figured that there was one other way that I could test my feelings for Dan, and I knew that this one method was effective, but risky. I mentally pushed away my pride and dignity and turn to Dan’s back, wrapping my arms around his waist. My heart immediately reacts, and starts to thump louder through my chest.  
  
  
“Let’s...Experiment.” I told him.  
  
  
“Wait-wha-” He stuttered nervously, catching onto what I was referring to in an instant.  
  
  
“It can’t hurt right? This way I’ll be able to confirm whether or not I like you.”   
  
  
Dan chuckles. “What are you planning to do, Phil?”   
  
He was right, what WAS I planning to do? The furthest experience that I’ve had with a homosexual relationship is through a couple of friends and accidently stumbling across some fanart of us. I let go of his waist and pulled his face in my direction. “Dan, I just want to let you know that I’ve never done this to Janet.”   
  
“What are you talking about-“   
  
I hushed his confused voice by pressing my lips against his, and watched as his face turned a shade redder every second passing. I then pull us apart so that we could have a breather from the kiss, and watched as Dan covered his face with his hand to hide his blush. I looked away as well, because I wanted to brace myself for a bit. My heart was thumping louder than ever, and I could feel that my face was burning up as well. I gently brushed my fingers over my lips. That…Didn’t feel as bad as I assumed that it would’ve. This was embarrassing to admit but it was best kiss that I’d had so far and I knew that my body wanted more because of well…reasons.   
  
“Was…The kiss bad?” I asked Dan. Why was I the one asking this?   
  
“No, it wasn’t.” Dan responds. “I have no idea what Lucy was talking about.”   
  
I chuckled. “She didn’t appreciate receiving a kiss from the Amazing Phil.” I knew that I couldn’t just leave things this way, with Dan questioning whether or not what I just did actually meant anything to me, so I decided to put his thoughts at ease. “Oh yeah, Dan?”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“I like you.”   
  
I closed the door to my room and didn’t even turn around to see his reaction. I knew Dan well, so that I know right now, how big the grin on his face was. The loud “YESSSS!” I heard through the walls of my room pretty much confirmed all of my thoughts about Dan. 

 

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the censored version! The story continues on from the smut version, since that was what I had planned, so to give you a brief idea about what they did to not confuse you in the next chapter, I’m just going to say that they got *really* “Touchy” XD


	10. 2: Actions speak louder than words

Dan and I had decided that we wanted to spend more time together both away from our Youtube fame and interpersonal lives. I knew that things were going to get busy for us soon, with radio shows, Youtube channels, live shows, meet ups and others things that were coming up, so I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. But there was one teeny tiny issue…

“We should go to Las Vegas!” Dan persisted.

“No-Japan!” I insisted.

It wasn’t really a serious argument, but the two of us were having a hard time deciding where our vacation location would be, and we were getting nowhere due to our indecisiveness.

“Las Vegas, Phil.” Dan commentates. “The accommodation there is cheaper.”

“Not if you spend all your money in gambling.” I retorted back. “Japan is a way nicer place to go to- Its the country of Anime and Godzilla!”

“But Las Vegas is where people get Ma-” Dan pursed his lips.

I raised an eyebrow. “Get what?”

“G-Get Major amounts of money! You’re just going to spend money on a billion souvenirs Phil.”

Don’t get me wrong, I love Las Vegas and I’m sure Dan loves Japan ad well, but that’s exactly why we were having a hard time choosing. We couldn’t decide which place was better to go to.

 

~

 

Since the both of us knew that we knew for sure that we were definitely going somewhere we both decided to head out to Topman and buy some new clothes, and also because Dan saw a galaxy shirt that he really liked there once but didn’t get to buy it. On our way walking there though, I felt a something cold hit my face. At first I ignored it, but seconds later I felt it again, this time on my hand, and then gradually the rain started pouring down on us.

We both dashed to a nearby Starbucks and sat inside on a table for two, slightly drenched from the running. I pulled my fringe to the side and wiped some of the water off my arms. Good thing I wasn’t wearing my new jacket today. Just when I thought Dan’s shirt couldn’t possibly get any darker, I was corrected by the damp colour that he shirt had washed into and as I was observing this; I’ve noticed that the water had made his shirt tighten around to his upper body, moulding the shape of his chest and waist accurately.

Even without people knowing about our Youtube personas, I knew that we were gaining a few glances from the customers in the shop. People were staring at us while they were walking off with their coffee, and I noticed a group of girls eyeing us the entire time we sat here. Usually I would feel flattered, but today something about the situation made me uncomfortable. Was it the fact that that I was sitting with a guy? Was it that I felt embarrassed? Or maybe distracted?  
Although still conflicted by my emotions, I took off my Jacket and threw it on to Dan.

“Use it to keep yourself warm.” I told him, which mentally translates to ‘Put on my jacket because I don’t want other people to see your body’. “I’ll go buy us some drinks so that it doesn’t look like we’re completely freeloading.”

I went up to the lady on the counter and ordered us some drinks- Coffee for me and a latte for Dan. As I took our drinks to the table that we were sitting at, I felt a man stare at me intensely as I sat down so I started feeling a bit awkward. I tried to ignore him and sipped my coffee in silence after I handed Dan his latte; but I couldn’t shake off the feeling that we were being observed a bit too fiercely. The older man turned to us.

“You two gay or somethin’?” He asked coarsely in a disapproving tone.

I nearly choke on my coffee but forcefully gulp it down.

“No!” I spat out on instinct.

I was trying not to be embarrassed since I said it loudly in a panicked voice, but felt bad that I denied it so bluntly. Usually when it came to these things I was a lot nicer about it, but today I felt really off and actually nearly had a go at the guy. I glanced at Dan; I hope he didn’t take what I said too personally.

From under the table I pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it to comfort myself. The words “2 Adults to Las Vegas” were printed on it along with a barcode on the side for the receptionist to scan it. Hopefully this will make up for what I said.

 

~

 

When Dan and I went to Topman we both parted and went to the aisles where we usually went to separately, since Dan usually likes to spend 15 minutes looking for the perfect shade of black while I just buy whatever seems to catch my eye. At one point while we were both doing our own thing, I was eventually looking through the rack of T shirts that was next to the one that Dan was searching through. at I thought this was unusual first, since me and Dan have contrasting taste for clothing, but then I realised that Dan hasn’t moved away from the same clothing rack that he went to when we got here for a solid 45 minutes. He was barely moving, only using one hand to sweep the same shirt back and forth in silence, as if he was pretending to look busy.  
Concerned, I walked over beside him.

“Dan?” I called his name. “You’re being really quiet.”

“Oh-What?” When he turned to see that I was talking to him, I instantly saw him force a smile. “I’m just having a hard time choosing.”

“But you’ve been standing there for nearly an hour now.”

“Like I said, I can’t figure out which one I like better.” He answered, trying to hold back his angry tone.

“Dan-“ I reached for his hand, but as my fingertips touched him, he immediately yanked his hand away.

“There’s people here.” He snapped, although he kept his calm composure.

‘So it really did get to him after all…’ I thought to myself.

I took a few black shirts off the clothing rack that Dan was looking at and dragged him to the checkout counter with no explanation whatsoever.

“We would like to try on these clothes.” I told the check-out lady and she handed us both a number that indicated how many pieces of clothing that we were trying on.

As Dan entered the changing stall to try on his clothes, I immediately shoved myself inside the cramped stall and locked the door behind me. He had a confused look on him face, which I don’t blame him for. I still wasn’t sure about whether or not I wanted Dan to seriously be my soulmate, but I knew that right now, he was the one person I cared about the most and I didn’t want him to be sad.

“Phil-What are you doing?” He choked.

I forced my lips onto his and gently caressed the side of his face. He was hesitant about kissing me back, but I slipped my hand up his shirt to convince him otherwise. My hand up his shirt created friction every time I touched his back due to the rainwater that soaked through his shirt. I stepped away from him and looked away out of embarrassment.

“We should stop here for now…” I told him. “We didn’t exactly bring an extra pair of jeans to cover up.”

Dan blushes at my statement and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah…We should get going.”

Leaving the changing room was a bit awkward as one of the staff members had noticed that we came out of the same stall so he probably got the wrong idea. We ended up buying the clothes that we had brought along out of impulse, and caught a train to get back home.

On the train, I was glad to see that Dan was smiling again, but I decided that I wanted to make him even happier. He’s endured loving me for so long, yet I feel like I have barely anything to give back to him. As he was checking his phone with one hand, I handed him the piece of paper by placing it on the palm of his other hand. As he unfolded the piece of paper and read it, he gasped loudly and nearly dropped his phone but I managed to catch it for him. I then notice him reach his arms out to embrace me, but froze as soon as he looked around to notice that there were people around us.

I was about to go and physically hug him myself, but then the train shook and he fell onto me. I laughed for a bit but then wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

I guess fate always finds a way to bring us together.

 

_**A/N: Sorry for Late post! DX But good news, my exams have finally come to an end so I can write more frequently now ;D Thanks for keeping up!** _


	11. 1: Las Vegas (Part 1)

I tried to not lose sight of Dan in the huge crowd as we waited in line to enter the airplane and soon be on our way to Las Vegas. I watched as Dan pulled his suitcase onto the plane; knowing him, He’s probably packed a DS, his laptop and most likely forgot to bring something important.

We both sat in our seats and as I was resting my arm on the arm chair, I felt something smooth slip through my fingers. I look at Dan, and he stares over in the opposite direction while his hand was intact with mine. I flipped my hand over so that our palms were touching and smiled as I saw him use his other hand to cover his face out of embarrassment.

“This seat 13C?” An unfamiliar voice breaks the mood and we both flinch and immediately break our hands free in the process.

“Y-Yes, it is.” I answered the man, who sat next to me. I could’ve sworn he gave us a dirty look before he made himself comfortable in the seat next to mine.

The airplane ascends and I feel the pressure pushing down onto my chest as the outside view of concrete from the window descended into a mix of blue and white. Excited by the view, I leaned over the man, who sat on the window side, to take a closer look.  
“AHEM.” The man cleared his throat.

“Ah- Sorry!” I sat back down into my seat. I decided to mentally nickname him Angry Pete, not because he didn’t let me look out the window, but because he seemed to be glaring at us a lot for no reason. I failed to understand how he could dislike someone this much when he’s just met them, but maybe he’s had a bad day.

“You weren’t even doing anything wrong!” Dan hissed into my ear.

“Maybe I got into his personal space.” I whispered back.

A while after the plane had finished descending into the sky; I noticed that Dan was taking glances at me, as if he wanted to tell me something. Or maybe he was glancing right through me and looking at Angry Pete, I wasn’t sure but I pretend to not notice him. He looks away again in an attempt to make himself look subliminal as he attempts to place his hand into mine, which was resting on my leg, but he misses and touches me in…Other places instead.

“Ah!” I yelp slightly.

Dan takes a quick look at where his hand is and pulls it back straight away, red faced and embarrassed. I could’ve sworn that this has happened to me sometime before… (Reference to Chapter 7: Wrong Timing)

“S-Sorry…” He mumbles quietly.

“It’s fine.” I chuckle. Of course Dan always manages to get into awkward situations somehow.

Dan sees a paper towel and starts playing around with it to distract himself. Dan starts humming as he rolls the towel in a circular motion with his fingers and I listen quietly, tranced by his voice. That was, until I heard a loud and obnoxious sound from my other ear. I quickly glanced over to see that it was Angry Pete pulling his window blind up and down to get Dan to be quiet. What the hell was this man’s problem?! Dan wasn’t even singing, it was barely a hum. Good thing I managed to record Dan’s humming on video, since I may not get a chance to hear his humming again.

Even after Dan stopped humming, the man continued to give us a dirty look every once in a while and I was starting to reach my limit. He clearly didn’t like it when Dan and I were together, so out of sheer frustration, I pulled Dan closer to my face and kissed him as he was looking at us. Luckily this was when the airplane was starting to land a so we were able to get away from Angry Pete as soon as possible since we’ve arrived in Vegas.

 

~

I started unloading my stuff into the hotel room and I was having difficulty putting all my stuff somewhere. Both Dan and I had an issue because due to our low budget, we were only able to book a small room that we could share in a cheap hotel. As soon as I sit on the bed I hear something creak, and it wasn’t the springs inside the mattress. I wasn’t sure if this bed could even withstand my weight for one night.

“Those pictures of the bedrooms that they posted online should be considered false advertising.” I commented as Dan had just finished inspecting the bathroom’s quality.

He laughed. “I know right, practically 99% of those pictures were either photoshopped, or outdated.”

I knew that he was going to lie next to me on my bed, so I rolled over and let half of my body hang off of the bed just so he could fit comfortably. Was this hotel made for garden gnomes or something? As soon as Dan lies down on the bed, I hear a loud sound.

CREAKKKK

“I don’t trust this bed.” I commented.

”Yeah, me neither.” Dan stayed silent for a few seconds, but then opened his mouth to speak again. “So what was with that sudden kiss, Phil?”

“I wanted to annoy Angry Pete.” I told him.

“Ohhh? Is that the only reason you’d kiss me?” Dan pouted. “I’m a bit offended.”

“I promise the next kiss will be more sincere.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “And when will that be?”

I pulled Dan closer and let my lips brush against his, until we gradually pulled our faces even closer and started making out. He allowed my tongue slip through his lips and tangle onto his like two liquorice laces being tied together. It was weird, having your tongue sit inside someone else’s mouth, but intriguing at the same time.

As I was in the mood and ready to take it a step, or even several steps, further, I jumped on top of Dan to get into position but freeze the second I hear a loud sound coming out from the bed.

SNAP! CLASH!

I stared at Dan wide eyed as he stared back at me with the same expression on his face as the top part of the bed was tilted downwards. Based off the angle that we were in, I speculated that the top two legs of the bed had either fallen or snapped in half.

“Told you I didn’t trust this bed.”

~

Since the hotel manager had to find a way to fix my bed, Dan and I decided that we should probably spend some time going outside to explore Las Vegas. At first we had no idea where to start first, but then I remembered that Las Vegas is the land of gambling, so I suggested that we go check out any nearby casinos. I then felt a tug on my arm and assuming that it was Dan, I touched their hand but then realised that this person had painted fingernails once I took a closer look.

“So you’re interested?” A girl with huge breasts and a tight dress purred in my ear. She licked her lips, careful to not smudge her lipstick and tugged my arm more tightly.

‘Oh.’ I thought to myself. ‘So she was one of those women.’ I’d forgotten that we were bound to encounter people like this, since this is a gambling district that we’re walking through. I blushed in embarrassment because I wasn’t used to dealing with people like this, and she kind of reminded me of my ex, Janet, which hit me with nostalgia.

“He’s not interested.” Dan says, yanking me away from her grip.

“But I’ve got room for three~”

“Still not interested.”

Dan then proceeded to drag me in the opposite direction of where she was, and I just let him pull me wherever, even though we’d probably get lost at this rate. We then decided to enter the closest casino that let us in without a membership requirement, and as soon as we entered the casino, we were greeted by an array of bright lights. The loud music, the coin sound effects, and the colorful lights was encouraging me to spend money the same way Christmas spirit and lights made people buy Gingerbread Frappuccino’s from Starbucks.

“So …What Should we do first?” Dan asked me in confusion as he clutched the Casino money in his hands.

I scanned around the room for something safe that we could start off with first, until I spotted a magic carpet, Aladdin styled Slot machine. Something about the genie’s voice which cried out ‘Play to win!’ and his waving hands convinced me to want to try it.

I pointed at the machine. “How about that one?” I asked Dan.

Dan laughed. “Really Phil? You wanna try that one?”

I chuckled. “Well why not? It’s got magic, genies and maybe a chance to win?”

“Okay Fine but if we addicted and lose a lot of money, then it’s your fault.” Dan joked as we both headed for the slot machine. He slotted in quite a few coins, one after another, and I could tell that he didn’t know what to do due to the confused expression on his face.

“Dan I think that’s enough coins.” I chuckled.

“Whoops, I think I just spent half of our savings on a single slot machine.” Dan placed his hand on the handle and looked at me for a second. He doesn’t pull for the handle and I know that it’s because he’s waiting for me to pull it with him.

I notice that he’s using his left hand to pull the lever, the hand that he had his soulmate counter installed in. The numbers are still the same as I first remembered them; zero’s splayed across the screen. I nervously placed the hand with my soulmate counter on it on top Dan’s as I gripped the lever. I breathe in heavily and let the sensation of his touch calm me down as I hold onto the lever tightly. We both looked at each other, seconds before we both dragged the lever down at the same time, and watched the pictures in the slot machine run wild.

The first slot stops at the word BAR.

So does the second.

And the third…

BAR as well?!

As me and Dan stood in front of the slot machine, stunned as the genie sings ‘You are a winner!!!’ continuous amounts of coins started pouring out of the machine. I can’t believe it. We won. I watched Dan as he started cheering and I smiled. In more ways than one, I guess I am pretty lucky. As soon as we exchanged the money and realised that we had gotten more money than the amount we used to get to Las Vegas, Dan looks at me in the eyes.  
“So what do we do with all this money now?” He asks me, still smiling.

I thought about it for a few minutes and then glanced at our soulmate counters, almost as if I was expecting an answer just from looking at them. I had imagined that a lightbulb was above my head at this moment, because I’d thought of something to spend the money on.

 

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I had a hard time processing my ideas DX Hope you enjoyed it, as the next chapter will be the Finale to this series ;w;** _


	12. 0: Las Vegas (Part 2)

Dan and I stood in the middle of the room, dumfounded as we’d just realised just how out of place we looked in comparison to the hotel’s interior design. The entire room sparkled in luxury as it was coated in much more prestige than the apartment that we’ve been living in. But if there was something that I was grateful the most about, it would be the fact that we could only afford a room with one bed.

I look at Dan and he’s already made himself comfortable on the huge bed, wide open for me to pounce onto him whenever I wanted to. However, I decided to simply take a seat next to him on the bed as we were both a bit worn out for today.  I was glad this bed made no sounds as soon as I sat on it. I watched Dan as he turned his hand over to take a look at his wrist, revealing that the zero’s that was still frozen in place.

“Hey Phil.”

“Yeah?”

“If by any chance this soulmate counter started changing numbers again, would you leave me?”

His question hit me with surprised, but I maintained composure as my head had thought of a good reply for him. “Yeah I would. I’d leave you and then walk by you again to stop the numbers.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Wow Phil.”

 

I laid my back down next to Dan and we stared at each other in silence for a while until he turned his body away from me as soon as he started to blush. I wrapped my hand around his waist and snuggled into his back as I pulled our bodies closer together.

 

“Dan…” I wrapped my arms around his chest tighter.

 

I slipped my hands under his shirt and started caressing his body gently. I started by cupping his chest with my fingers, but as soon as I started to reach down to his stomach, he flinched.

 

“Wait- Phil Stop!” I immediately pull my hands out from his shirt and put them out in the air to surrender to his words. “No- I mean keep going but don’t touch stomach.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Why anywhere except your stomach?”

 

Dan glanced away from my eyes. “I don’t exactly.... Have the fittest body Phil.”

 

“Yeah I know that. So don’t I.”

 

“But it might turn you off.” Dan chuckled. “I mean...I don’t have any abs Phil.” I grabbed Dan’s hand and nudged the palm of his hand in between my legs.

 

“Really? Because my body says else so.”

 

Dan pulls his hand back in an instant, red faced and embarrassed. “Phil!” He scolded me.

 

I pushed Dan down and started unbuttoning his shirt. I was tempted to literally just tear his shirt off, but I thought that it’d be inconvenient, since he might wear it again one day. This wasn’t exactly like one of those epic sex scenes in movies where you’re free to rip someone’s costume off. As the clothes had finished piling up on the floor, I pulled the hotel blanket over our bodies and before I felt the soft cotton touch my back, I leant down to embrace Dan. By now I was just as embarrassed as Dan was because we could feel that we were both poking each other while our hands were occupied.

 

I leaned closer to Dan’s face and kissed him softly at first until our tongues got involved and we started making out. I kept myself up with my arms and continued to look at Dan in the eyes even as our mouths parted. A lingering question is on my mind, and I decide to ask him.

 

“Why did you want to go to Vegas?” I asked him.

 

Dan looks away from my face. “I thought that...It’d be faster to get married here since it pretty much happens every day.” Dan wraps his hands around my neck and hugs me. “But that’s okay, because I’ve learnt that a rushed and unprepared for marriage is meaningless, and that I simply just want to be with you.”

 

“We’re soulmates Dan.” I tangled my fingers into Dan’s and I gripped onto the palm of his hand. “Even without a ring, we’re always going to be together.” I showed him my soulmate counter for credibility as soon as I’d finished talking and he smiled, as the nostalgia had lifted his spirits.

 

As we were reminiscing our memories together, we didn’t talk much after that and spent the most of our night hidden under the white bedsheets. I would have never thought that I would even imagine these kinds’ things with Dan, but now that I have, I was glad that I decided to get a Soulmate Counter. Because without it, I may have never found the courage to admit my feelings for Dan, and be as happy as I am right now with him.

 

> _The End._

 

 

As soon as I had finished reading the final chapter of the story, I immediately tried to cover my face on the webcam from utter embarrassment. I can hear Dan’s muffled laugh in the background as he watched me cringe and blush at the same time. We were in the middle of skyping each other and writing the contents of our book together, and Dan had just sent me his draft of his fanfiction.

“Dan!” I scolded him. “There’s no way that we could add that into the book.”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t THAT bad.” Dan comments and laughs again. “Think about it Phil, It’s trash, it’s got a pinch of smut and some cliché romance; pretty much everything that the Phandom wants from us.” Dan spins on his chair for a bit, but then turns to me again. “And besides, a lot of it was made up.”

I took a quick glance at my wrist, visibly blank with nothing except skin. I knew that both me and Dan didn’t actually have something to tell us that we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together such as a ‘Soulmate counter’ or something, and that the closest thing that we had to that were matching T-shirts and boxers.

I shook my head in response to Dan.

 

“We can’t, people will realise that it’s the truth.”

 

 

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this story, I really enjoyed getting back into writing fanfiction since I’ve stopped doing it for a while but I thank you people LOADS for leaving a comment or kudos or a bookmark on this! (Though I appreciate you just as much even if you just simply decided to give this story a quick read :D) I hope you enjoyed dat plot twist, but for clarification purposes I had decided to make this story a ‘fanfiction draft’ that Dan wrote for TABINOF (thus the many references) but was never officially published in the book.**

**However as much as I’ve enjoyed writing this story, it’s time to move one so now here is some #spon on my other projects:**

**Video:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NHDcZpb9SQ>**

**Apart from writing fanfiction, I also love animating Dan and Phil! This is a FNAF 2 animation that I made inspired from their gaming channel :D**

 

**New Fanfiction:[Our Simphany](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5295542)**

**Also inspired from their Gaming Channel, this new fanfiction I’m starting will be about Dan and Phil going into the Sims 4 game and learning to become fathers for Dil.**

 


End file.
